User blog:ChocolateBliss/Forgiveness Chapter Two: Meeting her Sister
Balloon's POV I carefully stroll through the gardens, inhaling the sweet smell of blooming flowers. {crunching} ??!-- Oh, it's just leaves. {birds chirping} {blowing wind} I rub my arms, shivering. ..I'm feeling a bit cold. {swishing trees} ..For some reason, it still feels warm outside. ..Maybe it's just Taco's warmth..and her never-ending love for me. {heavy sigh} ..I hope she's doing okay. {yawn} Uggh, I'm starting to feel sleepy.. Great. Now I can't finish talking a walk. {sigh} ..Thanks alot donuts.. I grudgingly crawl onto a nearby bench, placing the box of remaining donuts on the soft grass. {rustling} ..Ugh, this bench hurts. ..I'll just lay on the grass. It'll hurt less..not to mention that someone could simply steal the donuts when I'm not even looking. I gently sit on the grass, eventually falling asleep under the warm sunshine. About half an hour later.. {rocking} "..Hello?" Wh-Wha..?! Who said that..? "..Please get up." {groan} FINE.. I open my eyes, looking around for the box. Phew! It's still next to me. Thank goodness. A star-shaped dessert with white sprinkles smiles warmly at me. "Sorry for waking you up.." ..Mmhm. She glances around. "..I have something to ask you." ..Okay. I sit up on the grass, and the girl does the same. "What is it?" She frowns. "I think..I think I'm lost. Have you heard of a girl named Taco?"'' .............'' "Y-Yeah. Why? No offense, but--" {gasp} "Oh! My! Goodness!" ..What? The girl jumps up and down, squeezing me. "You're Balloon, right? We spoke on the phone a few hours ago!" ..How could I forget?! "Yes..I'm guessing that you're Churro?" Churro nods, smiling. "Sí!" ..Huh? {heavy sigh} "It's Spanish for 'yes'." ..Ohhh. ..Now I'll probably have to learn Spanish since SHE'S here. ..Not that I'm AGAINST it or anything.. {giggle} "May I also ask: Is my dear hermana your sweetheart?" ..Uhh, "sweetheart"? Well.. I blush, instantly looking away. "You..you could say that.." Churro nods in satisfaction. "¡Bueno! I'm so happy for you two." ..Thanks. {plop} She stares at the box. "What's in there, Balloon?" ..Just leftover donuts. Nothing special. I shrug. "Just donuts. That's all." "..Oh." ...?! ..Let me guess: You want one? {sigh} "Churro, do you want a donut?" She blushes. "¡¿Que?! How did YOU know?!" ..You just LOOKED like you wanted one. "..Didn't you arrive here by plane?" "Mmhm." "..How long was the ride?" {gulp} "Más de diez horas.." ..I don't understand. "..Over ten hours." !!!!!!!! Geez! Talk about a long plane ride.. I frown. "Seriously?! They didn't give you any snacks or anything?" Her face pales. "Los pilotos hablaban inglés roto.." UGHHHHH.. {facepalm} "WHY CAN'T YOU SPEAK WHERE I CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!" {gasp} Churro's eyes fill with tears. "Yo..yo.." ..Yoyo? ..Oh wow. I've made Taco's sister cry. Now she probably hates me. Uhh.. I uneasily hug Churro. "L-Lo siento.." {gasp} Her eyes widen. "B-Balloon..?! You know..Español también?!" Yeah..but not that much. I shake my head. "..Only the basics.." {sigh of relief} "Muy bien!" Uhh..what does that mean? Churro smiles eagerly. "It means, 'very good' in Spanish." Oh, okay then. {blowing wind} ..It's getting dark outside.. She shivers. "Tan frío..so..cold.." ..Alright. Here, take this--'' I hand her a flower crown. "Uhh, ''¿Qué es esto? What's this?" ...... {heavy sigh} "It's a crown woven out of flowers, dried berries, and leaves." Churro looks at the crown in awe. "Did you..did you..MAKE this yourself, Balloon?" Uhh, yeah. "Mmhm. It's nothing special, really. It's just a hobby--" {squeeze} ?!?!?!?! Sheesh, it's only a plastic crown. It's not even made of out of JEWELS. She slowly pulls away. "Los siento, but I really couldn't help it. It's really pretty. But..don't you think it's a bit TOO..femenino for you?" ..N-No! Of course not! Geez.. {sniffle} "J-Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I have to ACT like one.." I mumble. Her smile drops. "Uhh..if it makes you feel any better..our sister acts a bit manly from time to time.." ..I still don't feel better about it. Sorry.. I half-smile at Churro, slightly blushing. "..I'm still embarrassed of myself, but thanks for that." She shakes her head. "Don't be. Solo sé tu mismo. Just be yourself." Wow..that's..that's just.. {happy sigh} I gently hug her. "Aww, gracias Churro." {chuckle} "De nada. You're welcome." Awww! Yay! [roaring winds} !!!!!!! A sudden gust of wind sweeps me off the ground. {pull} ?!?!?! Churro..?! She squeezes my hand tightly. "Te tengo. I've got you." So sweet of you.. Churro grabs the box of donuts, and her flower crown. {giggle} "Venga Balloon. Vengas a casa. Come on. Let's go home. Hermana Taco must be VERY worried about su querido novio. Sister Taco is worried about her dear boyfriend." ....Stop trying to make me blush.. The two of us walk back home, under the moonlight. "..Churro?" She turns to me. "Sí Balloon? Yes Balloon?" I..uh..well.. {rustle} I wrap my arms around her again. "Gracias por todo hoy.. Thank you for everything." {giggle} "Eres más que bienvenido. You're more than welcome Balloon." Heh.. And we continue hugging each other, on the rest of the way home.. Category:Blog posts